


Afghan Heat

by JayEz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, British Military, Broken nose, Camp Bastion, Closeted Character, M/M, Military, Military Kink, Prompt Fill, Sherlock's to be exact, Soldier!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's latest assignment brings Sherlock to Camp Bastion in Afghanistan where he meets army doctor John Watson.<br/>666 word drabble for dilwynawel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afghan Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DilwynAwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilwynAwel/gifts).



> Thanks to [Iriya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriya/pseuds/Iriya), my amazing beta :)
> 
> This is a prompt fill for [dilwynawel](http://dilwynawel.tumblr.com/) written for my 666 Follower Celebration over at tumblr and originally posted there. 
> 
> 666 words of Sherlock appreciating men in uniform and finding trouble - enjoy!

Sherlock huffs, downing the rest of his water. Mycroft’s assignments are always dreadful, though having to endure the Afghan heat is a new form of torture. Well, at least it is better than sitting in his flat, bored out of his mind, tempted to open yet another pack of cigarettes. 

When the helicopter touches down and Sherlock’s escort leads him inside Camp Bastion, however, he has to concede one thing: the view in Afghanistan is unrivalled by anything he has ever seen in London. 

A myriad of soldiers, all in uniform, are filling the camp ground in ordered chaos. 

Sherlock swallows. Maybe uncovering the mole inside the British Army feeding information to the Taliban won’t be as tedious as anticipated. 

*

Sherlock investigates, deduces several affairs and even one love triangle, which might have been amusing if it weren’t for the bleeding nose he is now sporting. These soldiers are trained in combat after all and know how to hit. Sherlock is ashamed to admit that he was too busy staring at the man’s biceps to see the punch coming. 

One of Mycroft’s lapdogs who flew in with him guides him to the camp clinic where Sherlock slumps in a waiting room chair, head thrown back and applying a tissue to his bleeding nose. 

“Sir?” 

The voice is authoritative, low. Sherlock’s head snaps back and his eyes immediately land on the army doctor, taking in the straight posture, the blonde hair, blue eyes and friendly expression. Good mood, then. Recently had intercourse… yes, with a superior officer, Sherlock concludes. Their relationship seems to be casual on the surface, yet Sherlock doesn’t trust it – too forced, too put-upon. 

“Getting friendly with the lads, are you?” the doctor asks, indicating his nose. 

“The truth often hurts, though mostly the one saying it,” Sherlock explains, adding a careless hand motion as he rises to his feet, following the man whom his uniform identifies as Captain Watson. 

Once they are in an exam room, Sherlock deliberately hesitates. As he predicted, the Captain nudges Sherlock’s hand away softly. 

“Let me see.”

Sherlock withdraws hand and tissue, relishing the man’s gaze on him. He may be prone to alienating every single soldier – or man - in his vicinity, but at least he can enjoy the sight of strong arms and fabric stretched tight over firm pectoral muscles. 

“It’s broken - nothing major, though. Hold on tight and count to three,” Watson orders, raising his hands to grip his nose. 

Sherlock meets the doctor’s gaze and holds it. “Let me guess, you will reset it after _two_?”

That elicits a smirk. “Even better.”

 _Crack_. Sherlock gasps as a sharp pain courses through his entire body.

“How did you earn this anyway?”

“Oh,” Sherlock drawls as soon as the pain allows, “I simply revealed to a sergeant that the fellow soldier he is sleeping with is also having sex with one of the women in administration.”

Watson blinks. “How did you know that?”

“I observe – sergeant A had a nice case of stubble burn and his interactions with sergeant B indicated an intimate relationship while sergeant B had tried to conceal a love bite with distinctively female make-up. I haven’t seen the female soldiers wearing make-up, so office worker it is. It was an easy deduction.”

“That was,” Watson hesitates briefly, “amazing.”

“Oh?” 

“Definitely.” He resumes cleaning the nose - then he smirks. “Deduce me.”

It is a challenge, Sherlock realises. Captain Watson is certain he won’t be found out but, of course, it is too late for that. 

Cocking an eyebrow, Sherlock looks up at the soldier from behind his lashes. “Is he a Major or a Lieutenant?”

Watson splutters and in that moment, Sherlock resigns himself to having his nose re-broken. But it doesn’t happen – instead, the man’s expression turns cold and clinical. 

“I’ll have a nurse finish your treatment,” he snaps, leaving the room with forceful strides. 

Sherlock tracks his exit with his eyes, once more intrigued. ‘Closeted’ is not something he would have deduced.

**Author's Note:**

> I live on air and feedback, so don't be shy :)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr, either at my [multifandom blog](http://multifandom-madnesss.tumblr.com/) or my [writer's blog](http://jayez-fanfiction.tumblr.com/) (or both!^^).


End file.
